The present invention relates to a ladder device, particularly to one that is collapsible.
The prior art is familiar with various ladders that can be considered to be collapsible. Some of these prior art ladders have rungs that are pivotably connected to the side rails of the ladder at one or both rung ends, with the pivot points being located at the centers of their end parts. Because of this feature, the rungs are not in a vertical position when the ladder is closed, or collapsed, as a result of which the ladder might not be completely closed, i.e., the side rails may be spaced apart by a distance, and, thus, possibly allowing the unauthorized use of or tampering with the ladder.